Astray
by MangoliaSky
Summary: "Why are you doing this to me?" she mumbles. "I thought you didn't love me anymore!" In which two old lovers reunite after unfortunate events. [Dirk x Amelia] & [Bernie x Paige] / Will become Rated M in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before we begin this book is one of my many ideas and it does contain swearing. This book will also be set to M for later chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

#

 **astray**

away from the correct path or direction.

#

Amelia sighed as she opens her apartment door, heels slipping off of her aching feet. She was greeted by the sounds of her adorable pup Snowball. "Mommy missed you too" she accepts the shower of kisses- well licks, her love has to offer her.

She sets both him and her purse down, clicking her house phone to check if there were any voicemail's left while she was gone. Snowball begins to bark following her each step to the kitchen. She quickly cleans his food bowl and grabs his food filling it as Snowball almost digs his whole head in the bowl.

She's surprised at all the voicemail she's received so far- well the ones either than what Bernie spammed. Skipping through them irritated, she notes that the next time for sure when she sees him he's going to have breathing problems.

"Hey Amelia, It's Dirk" she stilled at that voice. Clearing her throat she drank a sip glass of water to calm herself down. "I wanted to invite you to this thing- I'm hosting for my birthday" she holds a hand close to her mouth to stop herself from spitting it back out. "I would really like for you to be there"

She rolls her eyes at the last part, stopping the rest of the messages from playing. "Unbelievable" she mutters stripping her coat and hanging it on the rack. She runs a hand through her blonde locks, plopping herself on the comfort of her couch.

It's been almost 5 years since he had last spoken to her so why now? She was 15 and he was at the fresh age of 18 when they had first expressed their feelings for one another. Eventually, everyone knew about it and weren't really surprised at all. But later in their relationship- about 3-4 years, Amelia began to see that Dirk was unhappy, but she didn't expect to see him in one of the closets, tongue almost shoved down Pam's throat at Vuuugle's party.

She was humiliated when their breakups were announced and not soon after pictures of Dirk and Pam were all over the internet. All she had remembered was she had stopped talking to him after that even when he tried to constantly. She had remained close friends with Paige, Bernie, and Frankie though.

She knew they could never have what they had back then again. It was almost comical at how he was one of the only people to see her cry and probably the only one to cause her too. But that was all in the past, and she wasn't going to let some stupid phone call ruin it. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since we don't know Dirk's or anyone's birthdates', I decided to make up my own. Your reviews are appreciated!**

#

 **the barrier**

#

"You have to go Amelia," Paige says sternly resting her arms on Amelia's shoulders. Amelia rolls her eyes, gently peeling Paige's arms from her. Paige frowns and she sighs, looking up to see her friend with a small pout on her lips.

"It's easy for you to say, you have Bernie" Amelia explains her friends face heating up at this at the mention of his name. Amelia rolls her eyes at the small mention of his name and she was already blushing. Paige and Bernie got together after she thought Bernie had to move away from California for a new job, resulting in Paige embarrassing herself by running to his job, soaked from the rain, confessing her feelings for him.

Of course there was an alternative, and now all both of them are happily residing in their hometown. For Amelia, she had moved back to Texas where all of her original friends and family were after she had left Vuuugle and opened up her own beauty store for teenagers and adults.

Business was skyrocketing and there was simply no need for her to go back to California, only to find new locations for her stores. "Please?" she begged. Amelia sighs and closes her eyes before slowly opening them back up. "I'll think about it" she told her and she lets out a successful shout.

"Sorry to say but you're going to have to make up your mind in 2-3 days because-" she stops her sentence as Amelia widened her eyes. "2-3 days! When is his birthday anyways?" she asks frantically, feeling like her teenage self again. Paige points to the calendar finger swiping over the date of June 20th.

"You're kidding me" she looked at her best friend and shook her head. Quickly grabbing her wallet out of her purse and grabbed Paige by the hand. "Where are we going?" she asks as Amelia leads them towards the garage downstairs. They walked inside of one of Paige's favourite stores where she was planning on buying some outfits for them both. "I'm going to go check some stuff out" she walks off leaving Amelia to browse around.

Amelia bought a few shirts, jeans and dresses for their trip, also picking up some accessories for later on. She met Paige who was already at the counter, getting ready to check out. "Charge both on these cards" Amelia dumps her clothes on the counter, with another assistant behind her holding a cart full of shoes. She hears the persons who were waiting in line complain but she ignored it.

The cashier looks up at her before her mouth widens in shock. "Y-You're, you're"the cashier stutters a bit holding up a manicured finger at Amelia. Paige looked a bit embarrassed as everyone was now staring at them. "Amelia Duckworth" she shook the cashiers hand and everyone began whispering behind the two.

"Wow, I love your makeup, I'm even wearing it right now" the girl admits causing Amelia to lift a hand to her chest. She pulls something out her purse before handing it to her. "Here is a 100% card for any makeup store of your choice, just say Amelia sent you" she tells her and the girl nods before she starts to cash up the items.

#

"Amelia you're over thinking again" Paige looks up at her, nudging her to stop staring at her phone. Amelia bites her lip as she scrolls through her Instagram, fingers itching to press on the page before her. She finally taps on it and immediately regrets every second of it. "Oh, it's Pam" she hears Paige mutter and she can't help but have the same reaction. Most of her pictures were her taken outside, like some artsy or aesthetic like theme.

She scrolls down and when she's about to leave the page she stumbles across something. Her eyes scan the picture of the couple, Pam's arms thrown around Dirk and the couple seemed to be enjoying a passionate kiss. "Ugh," she groans, exiting Instagram before flinging her phone onto the other couch. "Maybe I shouldn't go,"

Paige stares at her sternly, warning her silently to not start something she couldn't finish. "You're going, everyone misses you" Paige tells her stroking her friend's blonde locks as she lies in her lap. There were a few minutes of silence and Paige knew her best friend was never silent, unless she was thinking of something. "It's just, things would be so awkward" she admits sitting up from her embrace.

"I know that, but you and Dirk have been friends for so long," Paige suggests trying to convince her. "You guys are meant to be in each other's lives, couple or not" she wraps a hand around her friends shoulder. Amelia stays quiet for a few seconds before nodding in defeat. "You're right" she admits, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"But he's going to suffer" she lifts herself from the couch, and Paige shakes her head in disapproval. "No one breaks up with Amelia Duckworth!" she poses a finger sticking proudly in the air. Paige watches her friend with absolute horror as she rushed into her bedroom. "What are you doing?" she asks as she watches her friend pull her suitcase out of her room.

Amelia snatches her phone before dialling a number. "Amy, its Amelia" she spoke into the phone, tapping her nails onto the coffee table. "I need 2 tickets for a flight from Texas to Los Angeles" she smiles into the phone and Paige's eyes widened. "First flight, thank you" she says before hanging up the phone.

"Are you insane? You're taking action for this revenge thing already?" she shouts and the blonde girl replies with a nod. "Now I'll be in the room packing so, I suggest you get some sleep for in the morning" she closes the room door behind her, leaving a dumfounded and confused Paige in the room.

"How does this look?" Paige looks up to see Amelia in a red, curve hugging dress. She lifts an eyebrow and brings a finger to her lips. "You're not doing this to try and seduce Dirk are you?" she asks and Amelia opens her mouth in disbelief. "I would never! I just wanted to see how it looks on me" she admits causing Paige to shake her head slowly.

"Time to try on some more stuff" Amelia smiles, shuffling back into her bedroom. "Goodnight" Paige replies, before resting her head on the pillow.


End file.
